


Voyeur

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Set during 'Exit Wounds' Before John leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

 

 

**Title: Voyeur**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, John  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set during 'Exit Wounds' Before John leaves  
Spoilers: Only the above.  
Rating: NC17 - Smut Sunday, a second helping!

  
John was talking to Gwen, wondering where Jack had disappeared to. His charms didn't seem to be working on Gwen at all and he was getting bored with her constant  tears and angst over her two dead workmates. maybe he should try flirting with Jack. Or even better Eye Candy, now that really would get Jack's attention he thought as a naughty grin crossed his face.

He made his excuses, telling her maybe she should go home, that he was sure Jack would say the same and went to find him. It didn't take him long, he could hear his voice drifting down from his office. He was talking to someone, but from where he was he couldn't tell if they were in the room with him or on the phone.

John crept up the steps to Jack's office, just high enough to be able to see in properly. Jack was sat in the chair at his desk and Eye Candy was on his lap, even from that distance he could tell they were both comforting each other as they cried over their losses. He watched as Jack brushed tears from Ianto's face and whispered something he couldn't hear.

He watched Ianto put his hand around the back of Jack's neck and pull him down for a kiss, he stood there rooted to the spot as he watched their lips and tongues engaging in a fierce act of comfort mingled with passion. John realised that his hand had snaked up under his t shirt and his fingers were idly stroking his right nipple.

John thought about removing it, but then decided what the hell and let his fingers carry on with what they were doing. A gasp from the office directed his attention back to Jack and Ianto again, Jack had Ianto's Jacket in his hand, obviously having just slipped it off his back and John watched as he dropped in onto the floor.

John realised he was holding his breath as he let it out fast, he had been transfixed as he watched Jack un knot Ianto's tie and unbutton his shirt, dropping them on join Ianto's Jacket on the floor. As he watched Jack's hands run over Ianto's chest he admired the shock of hairs on it as Jack's fingers trailed through them.

John was very aware of his own cock straining at the fabric of his trousers, he had such a strong urge to run up the rest of the steps and join in but he was also enjoying the show. He decided to stay where he was, at least for now. He watched with bated breath as Ianto stood up from Jack's lap and pulled Jack up from the chair.

Ianto stripped Jack's shirt and t shirt off him in practiced movements and John gazed at the chest he remembered so well. As both Jack and Ianto fumbled with each others fastening on belts and trousers John's other hand slid to his crotch, rubbing his hard on through his trousers as he bit his lip to stop himself moaning with pleasure.

John's hand movements were getting slightly harder and faster against the fabric of his trousers as he watched Jack and Ianto strip each other of the rest of their clothes, he held in a gasp as they wrapped their hands around each others cocks as they kissed deeply. John was imagining their tongues in his own mouth, his eyes closed as the image flooded his brain.

John's eyes snapped open when he heard Ianto let out a loud groan, Jack now had Ianto bent over his desk. Jack had one hand on Ianto's hip, the other between the cheeks of his arse. John felt a surge of lust flow through him as he imagined what those fingers were doing, was Jack just teasing Ianto's hole or had he slipped a finger in, or maybe two?

His question was half answered when he realised Jack's hand was moving back and forth, fucking Ianto's arse. John was so turned on he thought he was going to explode with excitement, in one swift movement he had his trousers open and his hand inside them as his fingers wrapped around his own cock, stroking it slowly but firmly.

He heard Ianto speak for the first time since he started watching them. 'Now Jack, please.'

John watched as Jack slid his fingers, yes fingers, at least two he noted, from Ianto's arse. He gulped silently as he watched Jack spread lube onto his own cock and line it up with the hole of Ianto's arse. As John watched Jack's cock slide into Ianto it was all he could do to keep himself from yelling out.

John let go of his cock briefly to push his trousers down over his hips, one hand went to his balls as the other resumed it's position on his cock. As John watched Jack pound into Ianto's arse, Jack's hand on Ianto's cock fisting it fast he wanked himself hard and fast. John's orgasm was approaching fast, he held himself back not wanting to come just yet.

The sounds Jack and Ianto were making were filling his head, doing their best to send him over the edge. He watched as Ianto let out a howl of ecstasy and visably came over Jack's desk, John could almost feel what Jack would be feeling now, the sensation of Ianto's arse muscles contracting deliciously around Jack's cock.

John watched as Jack's orgasm hit him, watched him thrust deep inside Ianto as he spilt his load. Finally he let his own orgasm start to build, his hand working furiously on his cock as he watched Jack pull out of Ianto and take him in his arms for another kiss. Biting his lip he came, hard and fast over his hand and stomach.

When his senses came back to him he opened his eyes to see Jack and Ianto slowly starting to dress themselves. He suddenly felt very exposed, stood there on the steps. He wiped his hand on the bottom of his t shirt and rearranged his clothes, slipping quietly unseen back down the steps and went and sat on the sofa.

Maybe next time he'd join in, if there was a next time, he had a feeling Jack was going to tell him to leave.

The End.


End file.
